Tactec
by Yui Kirigaya
Summary: Tactec: Esa palabra siempre había aparecido desde que tenía memoria en su hogar, aquella palabra misteriosa que no tenía ningún significado para Asuna si lo era para sus padres. Ret Atrasado


**Advertencia: Los personajes de SAO no me pertenecen, son del gran Sensei Reki.**

 **TACTEC**

 **AU**

 **Reto de parejas disparejas**

 **Tactec**

 **Tactec**

 **Esa palabra siempre había aparecido desde que tenía memoria en su hogar, aquella palabra misteriosa que no tenía ningún significado para Asuna si lo era para sus padres.**

 **Esta historia no es de la pelirroja ni su entrañable amor por cierto espadachín negro, este amor es de los viejos, es de los antiguos, es de aquellos amores que ni en las novelas podemos ver hoy en día..es un amor real, un amor de corazón.**

Era un hermoso día de primavera, un día en el que Kyouko y Shouzou habían decidido darse un día de descanso y pasarla al lado de sus pequeños hijos. Estaban en un día de campo en el parque de Yoyogi, era un clima agradable y sereno, ambos estaban sentados en la manta muy cerca del otro mientras que observaban con rostro satisfecho el jugueteo de sus hijos con los niños que estaban allí reunidos.

Kyouko dejo de observar por un momento a sus hijos y fijo su mirada en su desgastado anillo de bodas, un anillo que por el borde tenía la palabra Tactec reflejada, una palabra que su esposo plasmo hacía pocos años atrás-sonrió con amargura- no pudiendo contenerse hablo por primera vez rompiendo el silencio que los inundaba.

-Shouzou, tú te volverías a casar conmigo?

-No, creo no-respondió con calma mientras que sus ojos castaños se unían con los de su esposa

-Yo tampoco-dice ella manteniendo su sonrisa

-Ni en mis más locos sueños había creído que llegaría hasta acá contigo-dice el sin contener su seriedad.

Los dos en un momento sonríen ante el dialogo, en eso se acerca la pequeña Asuna con su delantal lleno de piedras que ha logrado reunir, las deja sobre las piernas de su padre con una sonrisa en su resplandeciente rostro de 6 años y dándole un beso en su mejilla a ambos regresa a su juego.

-Tal vez si hubiésemos vivido más tiempo juntos antes de casarnos, hubiésemos tomado otra decisión-dice Kyouko

-Si, tal vez si-suspiro ante el delicado rose del viento primaveral-pero las consecuencias del tiempo y lo que dirán nos trajo hasta acá.

Al ser domingo hay una gran cantidad de familias a su alrededor, pronto Shouzou se levanta y con el balón de futbol que Kouchirou tiene juegan con los demás pequeños a un partido de futbol, Asuna no le importa y se lanza al pantano para jugar risueña mientras que su hermano con una buena patada logra anotar en una cancha improvisada gritando de gozo.

Kyouko se queda en la manta observándolos con cariño, se sentía bien dejar las apariencias por una vez al menos en ese día, dejarles a sus retoños ser quienes eran sin impedirles por la etiqueta de sus modales y de lo que dirán de las personas.

Suspira congraciada por los días infernales que acaba de pasar, su jefe le rechazo su plaza para educación, su tesis finalmente terminada debía de ser corregida, sus padres la trataban de contactar para que hablara con ellos y la familia de su esposo como siempre arreciando contra su espíritu en aquella malsana competencia de quien es mejor, de cuál de los hijos Yuuki será el que se alzara como el mejor, en una generación de hipócritas y lame suelas.

Todo para ella era un abismo de nunca acabar. Suspirando de nuevo en congoja saca un libro de lectura de su tesis y decide retomarlo, es una recomendación de sus tutores en la universidad, para distraerse, para liberar su fatiga y dejar su alma oprimida trabajar en paz.

Un viento más suave levanta alguno de sus cabellos, cruza la pierna y lee donde dejo el separador, separador que muestra en letras difusas aquella palabra que su esposo se empeña en mantener en juego de ambos y en secreto de todos: **Tactec**

Shouzou es usado como caballito de sus hijos y de sus amiguitos en el partido, todos tratando de sacar ventaja y ganar. Todos sonríen y este los ayuda sin importarle que su cuerpo ha comenzado a cansarse, suspira alegre mientras que mueve sus pies al tener la pelota y lanzarlo en ayuda de los menores, suspira, sonríe de nuevo y retirándose el sudor de su frente voltea un momento hacia su esposa, a lo que está al sentirse observada hace lo mismo…ambos se miran fijamente.

Una hora más pasa, el sol está bajando y Shouzou ya está rendido del juego. Sus niños quieren seguir, pero él les advierte que ya no puede y que sigan sin él….ambos niegan contrariados y con una sonrisa cómplice salen de nuevo en búsqueda de la aventura.

Cansado y sofocado se sienta de regreso en la manta y toma el botellón de agua para hidratarse, su mujer al lado no hace ningún movimiento para ayudarle, sigue en su lectura aunque sabe que está atenta a sus movimientos.

-Al principio, cuando nos casamos y empezamos a convivir juntos, pensé que no duraríamos mucho- habla mientras cierra el botellón.

-Sí, pensé igual, solo nos habíamos casados porque era lo mejor, porque para todos era lo correcto-lo volteo a ver un momento-Casi me fui de la casa cuando supe de tus correrías con la secretaria de tu padre.

-Si, en verdad pensé que lo harías, te di motivos de sobra-suspiro mirando al cielo-yo en verdad no la quería, solo fue un rostro con piernas bonitas que me había deslumbrado.

La tarde se acentuaba en su culminación, los colores del atardecer estaban cayendo sobre todos pintando el hermoso paisaje. Shouzou la mira detenidamente mientras que la figura de su mujer se difumina con los rayos de la estación, sonríe sin evitarlo y sus dos pequeños retoños regresan a su lado para tomar agua, Asuna deja caer su chal y le sigue los pasos a su hermano mientras deja detrás atrás los regaños que está segura recibirá de su madre cuando acabe esa burbuja de felicidad.

-Cuando quede en estado de Kou, pensé que en verdad nos habíamos apurado en casarnos. Nunca estuvimos realmente enamorados ni de novios ni después de casarnos y nuestra unión fue una ventaja para tu familia más por adquisición de una descendencia continuada que por que les sirviera mi pasado y mi dinero-dejo a un lado su libro para concentrarse en su esposo- Éramos novios por conveniencia, unidos por caminos extraños y situaciones que nos llevaron a unirnos para sobrevivir a esta sociedad..creo que ambos esperamos que en la boda fuéramos rescatados.

-Te equivocas querida, yo nunca pensé en que alguien nos ayudara. Es cierto, no estábamos enamorados, pero éramos lo suficiente cercanos para decidir que podíamos continuar juntos, los años pasan, podríamos haber quedado solos y el tiempo no da tregua.

-En días como hoy pienso que a pesar de todo nos hemos llegado a querer.

-Puede ser, no locamente como algunos adolescentes dicen, pero algo hay por allí metido en mi corazón

-Esos idiotas y sus películas románticas que nada tienen que ver con la vida real-suspiro-vernos a nosotros en esas jamás se me paso por la cabeza, solo nos unimos desde el principio por n quedarnos solos.

-O por conveniencia en tu caso.

-Da igual ahora eso-tomo del botellón mientras que escuchaba las risas divertidas de Asuna quien trataba de agarrar un cachorro que se había alejado de su dueño y no quería ser atrapado-después de 12 años juntos algo debe de haber funcionado bien entre nosotros, si no fuera así habría pedido el divorcio desde hace mucho tiempo sin importarme nada.

-Tu eres una mujer hermosa, una mujer buena entre pocas, eres trabajadora y una excelente madre. Solo te pones fastidiosa cuando quieres mandar a todos con tus caprichos de mujer de clase alta o cuando te enojas sin razón aparente y le dejas de hablar a todo el mundo.

-Ja-le respondió con su ceja izquierda enarcada-tu que pintas de ser calmado, que el mundo te conozca y verán que no eres un santo, tu eres peor que yo

-Como digas-se hizo el desentendido

-Lo ves?, y que me dices de esa secretaria?, creo que se llamaba Molly..pensas en ella?

-Tiene bonitas piernas, pero no es lo mismo, como te dije solo fue un pasatiempo. La vi hace seis meses en las oficinas centrales en una reunión de miembros y la verdad no sentí nada al verla.

Empieza a oscurecer, el clima se pone algo más frio y la gente comienza a abandonar el parque, los niños ahora están entretenidos jugando en los columpios mientras que saborean sus conos de helado, no parece que se quieran ir.

Mientras que Kyouko se levanta sin ayuda de su esposo para llamarlos, ambos notan como en los arbustos cercanos se oyen ciertos susurros contenidos…son gemidos.

Ambos voltean al lugar y notan las sombras de dos jóvenes que sin importar el lugar han decidido darle rienda suelta a la pasión contenida en sus cuerpos, ella está sobre él y este la besa con sobrada pasión mientras lo cabalga.

Piensan que están ocultos…

Ocultos si están, pero sus gemidos llaman la atención con rapidez..

Kyouko y Shouzou los observan con envidia mientras suspiran y llevan sus miradas hacia otro lado.

-Cuando fue la última vez que estuvimos juntos?-pregunto Kyouko en voz baja mientras se dirigía a sus hijos, pero aun así el viento le llevo a su esposo aquella pregunta que solo era para ella.

-…El hombre suspiro mientras observaba con una medio sonrisa su sortija, esta también tenía tallada aquella palabra oculta de ambos. La acaricio varias veces intentando desligarse del encuentro que atrás se suscita entre la pareja joven- El tiempo podrá curar las heridas, pero jamás podrá curar nuestros corazones. **Tactec**

 **Tactec**

La noche por fin cae y la familia decide regresar a casa.

Los niños muestran expresiones tristes mientras suspiran agobiados…hora de regresar a su realidad. Ambos son obligados a ponerse el suéter y pasan por una tienda para arreglarse y comprar algo para la sed.

La familia camina despacio, los niños por delante de los adultos tomados de la mano y hablando en voz baja por confidencia, los adultos muy cerca del otro se miran por momentos, se acercan por momentos, sus manos apenas se rozan cual mariposa y sonríen apenados.

Llegan a casa, les dan a los menores una gran sorpresa..una película en familia, una presentación que Kou ha querido ver de viajes inter estelares y que a pesar de todo a Asuna le agrada..o eso pensaron, porque 5 minutos después estaba completamente dormida en brazos de su hermano.

Shouzou la toma en brazos con cuidado besando su hermosa cabellera rojiza y la lleva a su recamara donde se queda por unos momentos contemplando a su tesoro. Le tararea un momento y la cobija cuando está seguro de que se ha perdido por completo en los brazos de Morfeo

Kyouko lo observa con intensidad desde el marco de la puerta, sus miradas se cruzan y ella sale rápido de la habitación, baja a la sala y manda a Kou a su cama una vez que la película ha terminado. Este refuta, pero la mirada fría de su madre y sus palabras lo detienen, baja la mirada, dice buenas noches y se va a dormir.

Shouzou pasa un momento por el baño y con una sonrisa en sus labios nota que hay una palabra oculta en el vidrio del espejo, lanza su aliento y la palabra se descubre… **Tactec.** Sonríe un poco en negación mientras que se lava las manos y limpia el espejo.

Baja al comedor y ayudando a su esposa recoge los vasos y platos, deciden lavarlos juntos como rara vez sucede.

Están de buen humor.

-Tal vez al fin y al cabo, tenemos algo parecido a un amor real. Nunca habíamos hablado así, nuestros silencios y momentos juntos son comunes pero poco satisfactorios, no peleamos porque es aburrido..te has dado cuenta?- dice ella.

-Si, tal vez. Es falda alta que traes hoy me hace pensar que si-responde el, observando las raras piernas descubiertas de su esposa. Ella sonríe, pero después vuelve a su habitual seriedad.

Ella voltea hacia los estantes de los platos y de espaldas a él los guarda, en verdad es rara la ocasión en que se siente como una esposa haciendo las cosas del hogar.

Es sorprendida por un par de brazos que la rodean, se quedan quietos, sus respiraciones es lo único que se escucha en el lugar. Ella pone sus manos sobre las de él y le entrega pequeñas caricias.

Shouzou se acerca a su oído, da un casto beso en el lugar y pronuncia **Tactec**

Ella medio sonríe, él se separa y sale rápido del lugar, está segura que va a su habitación a descansar. Normalmente es así, pero a pesar de su rostro parco Kyouko suspira, baja la mirada y antes de salir del lugar para acompañar a su esposo en el dormitorio..

-Yo también, yo también

Le responde, porque sabe que aquella palabra contiene todo aquello que los hace..

Porque que a pesar de sus pensamientos de la adolescencia de buscar la fortuna y un matrimonio por conveniencia, el destino le ha dado grandes lecciones que ahora no es capaz de dejar.

Sonríe

Es verdad.

 **T-A-C-T-E-C**

 **Te Amo Con Todo El Corazón.**

 **FIN**

 **No me acordaba que lo había escrito hace más de un año y medio cuando lanzamos el reto en el grupo de FB, pero al verlo en mi USB decidí terminarlo y traerlo para ustedes, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Los padres de Asuna son una combinación extraña, pero fascinante.**

 **Pido disculpas si no actualizo con frecuencia, mi trabajo me absorbe, pero pronto abra otra actualización.**

 **Por ahora me retiro**

 **Sayo.**


End file.
